1. Technical Field
The field of the preferred embodiments is directed to a biometrics mobile telephone device and forensics software application for such a mobile device, and, in particular, to the collection of biometrics information for a human (or animal) body or remains including fingerprint, DNA, iris scan, voice for recognition or identification, vascular representation, dental structures, radio frequency identification tag, marks, scars and tattoos, and personal profile data via the mobile device and local or remote server or cloud software for making a probable identification of the collected biometric information to stored biometric information so that, for example, police, fire and rescue personnel may make an identification at an accident, terrorist event, battlefield, or crime scene.
2. Related Arts
Fingerprint and DNA profile storage for millions of humans in the United States are known from state, local and federal government as well as private sources, for example, the fingerprint and DNA profile data stored by the U.S. Department of Justice, Federal Bureau of Investigation. Biometric data are collected by Interpol and other international and domestic agencies as well for those who may be suspected, convicted and/or imprisoned for terrorist or criminal activity. Fingerprints are often voluntarily collected by state agencies at a child's birth for purposes of possible future use in the event of a kidnapping, victim identification or other reason for which parents voluntarily permit the collection and storage of their children's fingerprints and other biometric data in databases. Automatic fingerprint identification services (AFIS) are known whereby a set of prints may be automatically collected, digitally stored and compared for identification purposes at local police departments.
Analysis of an iris as a unique indicator of an individual is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,560 entitled Biometric Personal Identification System Based on Iris Analysis. U.S. Pat. No. 7,594,612 assigned to American Express provides for retinal scan recognition in the design of a commercial transaction terminal. U.S. Pat. No. 7,853,054 provides a system for generating templates of a fingerprint input image similar to what may be used in AFIS. The system includes identification and verification steps, which compare the template generated with templates stored in a fingerprint database. U.S. Pat. No. 7,881,503 provides for validating the identity of a person using corneal imaging techniques. U.S. Pat. No. 7,881,507 assigned to Research in Motion Limited suggests that the known intelligent telephone known as the Blackberry® telephone may be soon equipped with a fingerprint scanner. A small number of mobile phones feature a dedicated fingerprint scanner, namely the Fujitsu F-01A mobile phone and the recently introduced Motorola Atrix mobile telephones. AuthenTec, a large supplier of fingerprint scanners for laptop computers, offers a line of fingerprint sensors targeted at Android phones. However, these are typically used for owner/user identification purposes to prevent unauthorized access to the device and are similar to the sliding fingerprint scanners on laptops which makes standard fingerprinting tedious. Fingerprint scanning may be easily added to intelligent telephones or iPad's by an auxiliary port or internally, for example, via camera or fingerprint scanner input. Already, it is known that many mobile devices automatically collect GPS data for current location, and such information can be utilized to identify an owner or user of a mobile device, or the information can be correlated with other information in a local or remote computer database to analyze the activities of one or more individuals. Also, most mobile telephones provide cameras for capturing images including close-up fingerprint images and bar codes. Auxiliary focusing devices can be utilized in order to focus sufficiently closely. For example, the simplest device is a convex or positive diopter lens. Indeed, it is known that one and two dimensional bar codes can be collected by such a camera, and these bar codes may represent, for example, personal identification data and DNA profile data respectively. The same cameras may capture crime and accident scenes, cornea and iris data, dental structure and forensic data of all sorts including fingerprint identification and iris photographic data. Fingerprints on standard fingerprint identification cards, as commonly utilized by law enforcement agencies, government bodies, and military organizations, may also be utilized, and the fingerprints on the cards may be digitized using such a camera. The camera may be digital or analog and, if the latter, be provided with a high resolution analog to digital converter.
It would be desirable for police, fire and rescue organizations to be provided with a biometric mobile device capable of collecting biometric data for a given human or animal body, an individual, and, either locally or with remote assistance such as by querying a remote computer database, identify or validate the identity of the individual. This biometric mobile device could also be used to test for narcotic or alcohol use or to identify suspect chemical or biological substances in the field by obtaining measurements from the substances and querying a local or remote computer database. All patents and published patent applications referred to above and herein should be deemed to be incorporated by reference as to their entire contents.